Bad-Boy No More
by HipsterEmoNerd99
Summary: Hermione feels like she's been missing something in her life. Something to do with love, and something that definitely doesn't have to do with Ron. She finds herself glancing in Malfoy's direction sometimes. Coupled in with action and laughter, this is a story you'll hate to miss.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Draco watched as Hermione let out a shrieking cry as Ron was blasted from the top floor and landed on the marble ground, pretty much dead, the werewolves ran in for the blood. Hermione ran at the werewolves who ripped the flesh of her arm, and once again she screamed. Harry ran to the rescue to fight them, blasting them out of the way. They hadn't even realised the fact; part of Hogwarts was about to fall on to them, Draco sent the chunk flying away. All of a sudden a circle of fire surrounded Hermione and Harry, and Bellatrix appeared laughing, she sent a curse to Hermione slowly torturing her to death. Then lord Voldemort appeared and killed Harry. Hermione watched as Harry fell into the flames and shrivelled away...

Chapter one: Bitching without my wife

Draco sneered as he watched the two Gryffindors laugh at a stupid joke saint Potter had told them. He was pissed with his troll for his transfiguration exam, he'd always been good at this subject but the day of the exam he had found out that he was going to become a dad himself, and the mother was Daphne, sister of his actual engaged wife. They had been engaged when Draco had been two and Astoria had been one. He stared at the entrance to the great hall, it was Pansy trying to seduce him, and she had puffed out her chest and was moving her finger in a way, telling him to follow her. Draco got up and walked to her, held out his hand to her and them both walked in harmony to the Slytherin common room.

As they walked in they saw Blaise fucking Daphne, she was a fit one thought Draco. They ran into pansy's bedroom, where pansy started to lock the door but Draco grabbed her by the waist and kissed her thoroughly and bit her lip making her bleed as she pushed into his body, surprised to feel hardness; she slipped her hands inside his pants and stroked his cock gently. He played with her bra strap and she slipped her bra and pants off while he pulled his boxers off.

Chapter 2: feelings for granger

It was Christmas time and Dumbledore had decided to put on a Christmas concert instead of the normal dinner. In the common rooms there had been a notice board put up, it was where you signed if you wanted to participate. It also said the mesmerising cauldron twins, wonky wizards and the Sinead Foxtail would be playing. In the Gryffindor common room Hermione Granger signed up to sing...

Nearly everyone had stayed at school for Christmas as there was a Christmas concert on. Every one in special dresses and tuxedos entered the entrance hall which had been decorated so well that even snow fell from the ceiling, in the middle there was a massive ice sculpture of the Hogwarts crest from which Butterbeer spouted out. There were little stalls serving food at the sides of the building, there were mini tables that seated 6 people each. There was an enormous dance floor with decorations littering the floor and a snow covered stage. And obviously the massive 12 Christmas trees.

Dumbledore walked in with Professor McGonagall at his hand, he was wearing robes of light blue and she was wearing a rouge dress. Behind them came Head Boy and Head Girl standing away from each other as much as they could, the Head Boy, Draco Malfoy wore a shirt with the sleeves rolled up, the first three top buttons undone and he wore trousers that were halfway down his butt. And staying as far as possible from Draco was Hermione Granger, wearing a black dress that flowed at the bottom and was tight around the bust, it came up to mid thigh and she wore silver flip flops with it, her hair was lightly curled and was dyed brunette. The mesmerising cauldron twins played their no.1 hit; Blood, Sweat, Drowning Tears! Hermione laughed as every teacher found a pair and danced in an extremely odd fashion to this young aged hip hop song, she then doubled over looking at Snape and Hagrid dancing together. Then out of some corner McGonagall said "Head Boy and Head Girl are meant to dance together." Hermione just stared at Draco and said "No, not with this pervert!" Draco grabbed Hermione by the waist and held her to him and said "Yes Professor, we will dance together." They danced together for what seemed like ages to Hermione and 2 seconds to Draco, he didn't know why but he was slightly getting attracted to this virgin, he then cursed himself for thinking of such a thought of how to get her in his bed, she was a filthy mudblood for fuck's sake! 

"Can we please welcome Miss Granger up on stage, to sing for us!" cried out Dumbledore. The Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws all cheered while the Slytherins watched quietly.

"_You open the doors_

_Which lead to Heaven?_

_And as I wait for you,_

_You scream the words_

_I'm not coming back_

_So gooooo._

_Once more you hurt me again_

_There's no pleasin' you._

_The day I fall to the ground_

_You'll be in peace_

_Won't you?_

_Then you say I'm the best_

_Then you go sleep with another girl._

_How could you do something soooo bad?_

_Don't you know, you're hurting me_

_Boy, it wasn't a dream._

_You think I'm gonna_

_Come runnin' back to you_

_That's were you're wrong, deeply wrong!_

_It ain't me you're ruinin'_

_It's you that you're harmin'_

_I am not the bitch._

_Your life is just about _

_To get a whole lot worse._

_Baby you're gonna suf-f-fer _

_You will DIE... Boy!"_

Everyone in the room cheered even some of the Slytherins did, Draco couldn't help but smile as Hermione blushed with embarrassment when everyone cheered, "what are you laughing at?" Pansy asked playing with his buttons – he swatted her hands away and said "Fuck you Parkinson!" he strutted away with Blaise, Theodore, Vincent and Gregory walking behind him. 

Chapter 3: Death Eater

Draco woke up early next morning, at 3:00am he got changed into his school robes and pulled a cloak over him, he walked up the stairs away from the dungeons and out of the castle into the fields, and sitting beneath the ancient oak tree was, wait a minute who? It was Granger, he walked up to her and had to stamp his feet on the ground so she woke up. "Wha-aa? What, oh its you – come here to laugh and gloat at my singing yesterday?" he looked at her she looked distraught, 

"No, and anyway your singing was amazing yesterday" 

"Is that meant to be a compliment?" 

Draco chuckled, "yeah, I think so!" He looked ahead and there standing there waiting for him was his dad with Bellatrix "any way, stay away form the forest, mudblood!" Draco said. 

"Oh here comes old Malfoy, I'll stay away, don't mind me." Draco walked away form her and walked towards his dad. He asked "who were you talking to?" 

"Oh, no one, just Daphne" Draco lied.

"Are you sure?" he asked

"Yes I am." Draco replied

"Oh. The one you made pregnant?!"

"Yes dad!"

"Ok, let me go talk to her about the abortion!"

"No, the Dark Lord is waiting!"

"Oh yes, we got to get going"

From the distance Hermione watched Draco, Lucius and Bellatrix go.

Draco, his dad and aunt, arrived at the Dark Lord's hiding place, the Potter's old home – where Harry's parents had died, the building was crumbling and the sofas had decayed. Draco saw a meter away under a three legged table was a broken glass frame with a picture of the potter family – on Lily's face 'Mudblood' was scribbled in blood, over James' face was 'Blood Traitor' over one year old Harry's face 'Bastard' was scribbled, Draco suppressed a laugh- the dark lord had always been good at his jokes. Many Death Eaters were there, and then all of a sudden Draco was circled by the Death Eaters, wearing their masks leaving him and the Dark Lord alone in the middle. Voldemort came, his black and jagged robes flowing at the bottom, his red eyes shining and his slits for a nose a cold blue due to heat loss- even the morning sun didn't stop him looking scary, he pierced his fangs into Draco's hand, Draco screamed in agony and then it was over, but it still burned. He got the dark mark imprinted on his hand. His dad clapped him on the back!

Draco arrived by himself back to Hogwarts, Granger was still sitting in her normal area from when Draco had left. "Didn't go down to breakfast eh granger, for all you know it still is snowing!"

"Really? Sorry I thought it was raining sperm!"

"Ha-ha, get up Granger" he held his hand out to her.

"Why are you being nice all of a sudden?"

"Oh fine Bitch, Fuck off!"

He walked away and into the Great Hall where he slammed himself on a bench and piled bacon on his plate, few minutes later he saw Granger walk in and she looked at him and quickly turned away hurt, Malfoy pinched himself.

Chapter 4: attack

For some reason Dumbledore had called all the 6th and 7th years into the great hall.

Draco Malfoy reached the platform first with Hermione following shortly. Dumbledore got up and spoke into the microphone: "I have summoned you here for two things one good, one bad- let's start with the good: Katie Bell, your DADA teacher is going to get married and will return to Hogwarts after Easter with her husband and both will be staying here, coz they need a social life and we cant separate such young couples, but the bad news is that today on the fifth floor corridor we have found the dead body of Astoria- she has been affected by some disease which is spreading. I have not called the other years below you lot as their lessons will happen in the common rooms of each house, each house has ten common rooms which nine you don't know of, as you only know the main one. But due to space loss you two years will have your classes normally in different rooms, due to this you will have to take vaccinations to stop you from catching '_valadino patraz court' _this has NO cure! Thank you very much!"

Hermione stood there shocked, she watched as Malfoy trudged sadly down. He deserves it she thought and went off to the vaccine table...

By the next week rumours were flying that Malfoy had set the disease on Astoria as he wanted to marry Pansy. Pansy quite enjoyed the rumour and whenever someone asked whether it was true she would nod gleefully. Whereas Draco sent a curse at the person asked. Hermione heard a rumour that Lavender had asked Draco the same question as every one did: "so, why did you kill Astoria?" and apparently he had cursed her making her sprout an extra two ears every ten minutes. 'Oh that's good she deserved that the fake bitch, after all she took my crush Ron- I had liked him for 4 years now! This Ronald crush had fucking started in my second year!' thought Hermione, Hermione didn't like Ron anymore though.

Chapter 5: Muggle trip.

Once again the sixth and seventh years were summoned to the Great Hall 2 weeks after Astoria's death; Daphne had gone home while Pansy, Parvati and Lavender had caught '_valadino patraz court'_ and were fighting for their lives in the hospital wing...

"Oh, please tell me it's a good thing!" whispered Harry to Ron and Hermione. "Let's hope so!" Hermione replied. "Yeah!" agreed Ron.

"Hello," spoke Dumbledore into the microphone, "once again I have summoned you here for two reasons; one bad and another hopefully good. Let us start with the bad; today early morning around 2:00 am Theodore fell ill," the slytherins groaned "and around 6:00am Parvati died!" he watched as Padma let out a shrieking cry and was escorted out of the Great Hall by her friends, "now for the good news all of you lot will be going on a muggle trip to Paris for a good 4 months. I will pair the person who isn't used to the muggle world with someone who is. O.k. let me read out the list:

Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter

Luna Lovegood and Dean Thomas

Ronald Weasley and Colin Creevey

Blaise Zabini and Taniah Vlaire

...loads of people...

And finally Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger"

"No!" screamed Hermione

"Oh, fuck!" whispered Draco

"Can you please stand next to your partners, another thing is; in Paris you have a luxurious 5 star four month break at Nice, at Pènelope Falls' Spa Resort." Said Dumbledore, as the guys groaned over the fact of having to stay at a spa.

Chapter 6: arrival

Every sixth and seventh year had come, excluding Padma and Kyra – Theodore's sixteen year old sister. They all some how managed to arrive at 'Heathrow Airport' after all you see it was a muggle trip. They all had complained about the 2 star rated coaches they had to ride in – and they still complained even after Hermione had explained that they were lucky to be in a coach with a star rating let alone two, as in the muggle world, cheap coaches didn't come with a star rating. Once they got onto the terminal the 'muggle-borns' tried to stop laughing as the 'pure-bloods/half-bloods' messed around with the equipment. Even some of the Slytherins got on to trolleys and started running around. Harry and Hermione then doubled over watching Ron using the telephone booth as a place to piss and then brushing his hair with the telephone itself. 

"Everyone, come this way!" shouted Dumbledore politely. Everyone immediately stopped and followed. Once they all had their passports checked they boarded the plane. Hermione looked at her ticket '8N' ok. She took her seat and squealed "yes!" as it was a window seat. She looked to her left it read '8O' hopefully it was Dean she thought, she had found out that he had a crush on her and then to her embarrassment she found out she liked him too. But to her disappointment and to his delight Malfoy took the seat. "Hey, Granger!" she didn't reply.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one: Bitching without my wife  
Draco sneered as he watched the two Gryffindors laugh at a stupid joke saint Potter had told them. He was pissed with his troll for his transfiguration exam, he'd always been good at this subject but the day of the exam he had found out that he was going to become a dad himself, and the mother was Daphne, sister of his actual engaged wife. They had been engaged when Draco had been two and Astoria had been one. He stared at the entrance to the great hall, it was Pansy trying to seduce him, and she had puffed out her chest and was moving her finger in a way, telling him to follow her. Draco got up and walked to her, held out his hand to her and them both walked in harmony to the Slytherin common room.

As they walked in they saw Blaise fucking Daphne, she was a fit one thought Draco. They ran into pansy's bedroom, where pansy started to lock the door but Draco grabbed her by the waist and kissed her thoroughly and bit her lip making her bleed as she pushed into his body, surprised to feel hardness; she slipped her hands inside his pants and stroked his cock gently. He played with her bra strap and she slipped her bra and pants off while he pulled his boxers off.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: feelings for granger  
It was Christmas time and Dumbledore had decided to put on a Christmas concert instead of the normal dinner. In the common rooms there had been a notice board put up, it was where you signed if you wanted to participate. It also said the mesmerising cauldron twins, wonky wizards and the Sinead Foxtail would be playing. In the Gryffindor common room Hermione Granger signed up to sing...

Nearly everyone had stayed at school for Christmas as there was a Christmas concert on. Every one in special dresses and tuxedos entered the entrance hall which had been decorated so well that even snow fell from the ceiling, in the middle there was a massive ice sculpture of the Hogwarts crest from which Butterbeer spouted out. There were little stalls serving food at the sides of the building, there were mini tables that seated 6 people each. There was an enormous dance floor with decorations littering the floor and a snow covered stage. And obviously the massive 12 Christmas trees.

Dumbledore walked in with Professor McGonagall at his hand, he was wearing robes of light blue and she was wearing a rouge dress. Behind them came Head Boy and Head Girl standing away from each other as much as they could, the Head Boy, Draco Malfoy wore a shirt with the sleeves rolled up, the first three top buttons undone and he wore trousers that were halfway down his butt. And staying as far as possible from Draco was Hermione Granger, wearing a black dress that flowed at the bottom and was tight around the bust, it came up to mid thigh and she wore silver flip flops with it, her hair was lightly curled and was dyed brunette. The mesmerising cauldron twins played their no.1 hit; Blood, Sweat, Drowning Tears! Hermione laughed as every teacher found a pair and danced in an extremely odd fashion to this young aged hip hop song, she then doubled over looking at Snape and Hagrid dancing together. Then out of some corner McGonagall said "Head Boy and Head Girl are meant to dance together." Hermione just stared at Draco and said "No, not with this pervert!" Draco grabbed Hermione by the waist and held her to him and said "Yes Professor, we will dance together." They danced together for what seemed like ages to Hermione and 2 seconds to Draco, he didn't know why but he was slightly getting attracted to this virgin, he then cursed himself for thinking of such a thought of how to get her in his bed, she was a filthy mudblood for fuck's sake!

"Can we please welcome Miss Granger up on stage, to sing for us!" cried out Dumbledore. The Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws all cheered while the Slytherins watched quietly.  
"You open the doors  
Which lead to Heaven?  
And as I wait for you,  
You scream the words  
I'm not coming back  
So gooooo.  
Once more you hurt me again  
There's no pleasin' you.  
The day I fall to the ground  
You'll be in peace  
Won't you?

Then you say I'm the best  
Then you go sleep with another girl.  
How could you do something soooo bad?  
Don't you know, you're hurting me  
Boy, it wasn't a dream.  
You think I'm gonna  
Come runnin' back to you  
That's were you're wrong, deeply wrong!

It ain't me you're ruinin'  
It's you that you're harmin'  
I am not the bitch.  
Your life is just about  
To get a whole lot worse.  
Baby you're gonna suf-f-fer  
You will DIE... Boy!"

Everyone in the room cheered even some of the Slytherins did, Draco couldn't help but smile as Hermione blushed with embarrassment when everyone cheered, "what are you laughing at?" Pansy asked playing with his buttons – he swatted her hands away and said "Fuck you Parkinson!" he strutted away with Blaise, Theodore, Vincent and Gregory walking behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: Death Eater  
Draco woke up early next morning, at 3:00am he got changed into his school robes and pulled a cloak over him, he walked up the stairs away from the dungeons and out of the castle into the fields, and sitting beneath the ancient oak tree was, wait a minute who? It was Granger, he walked up to her and had to stamp his feet on the ground so she woke up. "Wha-aa? What, oh its you – come here to laugh and gloat at my singing yesterday?" he looked at her she looked distraught,  
"No, and anyway your singing was amazing yesterday"  
"Is that meant to be a compliment?"  
Draco chuckled, "yeah, I think so!" He looked ahead and there standing there waiting for him was his dad with Bellatrix "any way, stay away form the forest, mudblood!" Draco said.  
"Oh here comes old Malfoy, I'll stay away, don't mind me." Draco walked away form her and walked towards his dad. He asked "who were you talking to?"  
"Oh, no one, just Daphne" Draco lied.  
"Are you sure?" he asked  
"Yes I am." Draco replied  
"Oh. The one you made pregnant?!"  
"Yes dad!"  
"Ok, let me go talk to her about the abortion!"  
"No, the Dark Lord is waiting!"  
"Oh yes, we got to get going"

From the distance Hermione watched Draco, Lucius and Bellatrix go.

Draco, his dad and aunt, arrived at the Dark Lord's hiding place, the Potter's old home – where Harry's parents had died, the building was crumbling and the sofas had decayed. Draco saw a meter away under a three legged table was a broken glass frame with a picture of the potter family – on Lily's face 'Mudblood' was scribbled in blood, over James' face was 'Blood Traitor' over one year old Harry's face 'Bastard' was scribbled, Draco suppressed a laugh- the dark lord had always been good at his jokes. Many Death Eaters were there, and then all of a sudden Draco was circled by the Death Eaters, wearing their masks leaving him and the Dark Lord alone in the middle. Voldemort came, his black and jagged robes flowing at the bottom, his red eyes shining and his slits for a nose a cold blue due to heat loss- even the morning sun didn't stop him looking scary, he pierced his fangs into Draco's hand, Draco screamed in agony and then it was over, but it still burned. He got the dark mark imprinted on his hand. His dad clapped him on the back!

Draco arrived by himself back to Hogwarts, Granger was still sitting in her normal area from when Draco had left. "Didn't go down to breakfast eh granger, for all you know it still is snowing!"  
"Really? Sorry I thought it was raining sperm!"  
"Ha-ha, get up Granger" he held his hand out to her.  
"Why are you being nice all of a sudden?"  
"Oh fine Bitch, Fuck off!"

He walked away and into the Great Hall where he slammed himself on a bench and piled bacon on his plate, few minutes later he saw Granger walk in and she looked at him and quickly turned away hurt, Malfoy pinched himself.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: attack

For some reason Dumbledore had called all the 6th and 7th years into the great hall.  
Draco Malfoy reached the platform first with Hermione following shortly. Dumbledore got up and spoke into the microphone: "I have summoned you here for two things one good, one bad- let's start with the good: Katie Bell, your DADA teacher is going to get married and will return to Hogwarts after Easter with her husband and both will be staying here, coz they need a social life and we cant separate such young couples, but the bad news is that today on the fifth floor corridor we have found the dead body of Astoria- she has been affected by some disease which is spreading. I have not called the other years below you lot as their lessons will happen in the common rooms of each house, each house has ten common rooms which nine you don't know of, as you only know the main one. But due to space loss you two years will have your classes normally in different rooms, due to this you will have to take vaccinations to stop you from catching 'valadino patraz court' this has NO cure! Thank you very much!"

Hermione stood there shocked, she watched as Malfoy trudged sadly down. He deserves it she thought and went off to the vaccine table...

By the next week rumours were flying that Malfoy had set the disease on Astoria as he wanted to marry Pansy. Pansy quite enjoyed the rumour and whenever someone asked whether it was true she would nod gleefully. Whereas Draco sent a curse at the person asked. Hermione heard a rumour that Lavender had asked Draco the same question as every one did: "so, why did you kill Astoria?" and apparently he had cursed her making her sprout an extra two ears every ten minutes. 'Oh that's good she deserved that the fake bitch, after all she took my crush Ron- I had liked him for 4 years now! This Ronald crush had fucking started in my second year!' thought Hermione, Hermione didn't like Ron anymore though.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5: Muggle trip.  
Once again the sixth and seventh years were summoned to the Great Hall 2 weeks after Astoria's death; Daphne had gone home while Pansy, Parvati and Lavender had caught 'valadino patraz court' and were fighting for their lives in the hospital wing...  
"Oh, please tell me it's a good thing!" whispered Harry to Ron and Hermione. "Let's hope so!" Hermione replied. "Yeah!" agreed Ron.  
"Hello," spoke Dumbledore into the microphone, "once again I have summoned you here for two reasons; one bad and another hopefully good. Let us start with the bad; today early morning around 2:00 am Theodore fell ill," the slytherins groaned "and around 6:00am Parvati died!" he watched as Padma let out a shrieking cry and was escorted out of the Great Hall by her friends, "now for the good news all of you lot will be going on a muggle trip to Paris for a good 4 months. I will pair the person who isn't used to the muggle world with someone who is. O.k. let me read out the list:  
Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter  
Luna Lovegood and Dean Thomas  
Ronald Weasley and Colin Creevey  
Blaise Zabini and Taniah Vlaire  
...loads of people...  
And finally Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger"  
"No!" screamed Hermione  
"Oh, fuck!" whispered Draco  
"Can you please stand next to your partners, another thing is; in Paris you have a luxurious 5 star four month break at Nice, at Pènelope Falls' Spa Resort." Said Dumbledore, as the guys groaned over the fact of having to stay at a spa.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6: arrival  
Every sixth and seventh year had come, excluding Padma and Kyra – Theodore's sixteen year old sister. They all some how managed to arrive at 'Heathrow Airport' after all you see it was a muggle trip. They all had complained about the 2 star rated coaches they had to ride in – and they still complained even after Hermione had explained that they were lucky to be in a coach with a star rating let alone two, as in the muggle world, cheap coaches didn't come with a star rating. Once they got onto the terminal the 'muggle-borns' tried to stop laughing as the 'pure-bloods/half-bloods' messed around with the equipment. Even some of the Slytherins got on to trolleys and started running around. Harry and Hermione then doubled over watching Ron using the telephone booth as a place to piss and then brushing his hair with the telephone itself.

"Everyone, come this way!" shouted Dumbledore politely. Everyone immediately stopped and followed. Once they all had their passports checked they boarded the plane. Hermione looked at her ticket '8N' ok. She took her seat and squealed "yes!" as it was a window seat. She looked to her left it read '8O' hopefully it was Dean she thought, she had found out that he had a crush on her and then to her embarrassment she found out she liked him too. But to her disappointment and to his delight Malfoy took the seat. "Hey, Granger!" she didn't reply.


End file.
